


The Monkey Bars

by CosmicCove



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Asthma, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family AU babeyyy!, Gen, Guile is nuerodivergent, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this fic in one sitting, Minor Injuries, Teeth, Trixie has asthema, author lowkey has ADHD, but it comes of as ADHD too, just a little though, not beta read we die like Crackerjack, not proofed yet I'll proofread laterrrr, personally I headcanon Autistic Guile, teeth knocked out, uh idk how to tag its 3:30 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: Naven, Rick, and Guile took Sylvie, Molly, Trixie, and Phoenica to the playground to play.  So naturally, when they needed someone to stay behind to watch the kids for a couple of minutes, they chose Guile to do the job.
Relationships: Bellatrix "Trixie" Roughhouse & Guile Manning, Bellatrix "Trixie" Roughhouse & Rick Shades, Guile Manning & Naven Nuknuk, Guile Manning & Pheonica "Feenie" Fleecity XV, Guile Manning & Rick Shades, Molly Blyndeff & Bellatrix "Trixie" Roughhouse, Molly Blyndeff & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV, Molly Blyndeff & Rick Shades, Naven Nuknuk & Bellatrix "Trixie" Roughhouse, Naven Nuknuk & Molly Blyndeff, Naven Nuknuk & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV, Naven Nuknuk & Rick Shades, Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV & Bellatrix "Trixie" Roughhouse, Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV & Rick Shades, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Bellatrix "Trixie" Roughhouse, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Guile Manning, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling/Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV, Sylvester “Sylvie” Ashling & Naven Nuknuk, Sylvester “Sylvie” Ashling & Rick Shades
Comments: 2





	The Monkey Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched some of the epilogues tonight and BOY do I love how soft Guile's implied post-Anime Campaign redemption arc is. So now I write really soft Guile in my post-AC fics.

“Bringing the children to the park was a wonderful idea, Rick!” Naven beamed. He watched as Sylvie, Molly, Phoenica and Trixie ran around the playground equipment. 

“Well, Rick’s always been great with kids,” Guile agreed. 

“Better than me,” Naven agreed. 

Guile shrugged. “I’m God awful at watching kids, so you’re better than me at least,” he stated, giving Naven a nudge. 

“You really think that?” Naven laughed, “But you’re such good friends with Sylvie! And Molly really gets along with you too.” 

“Naw, I’m no good with kids, or anybody, really. I only made friends with either because of the circumstances,” Guile explained, “You out of everybody should know that, Naven.” 

Naven hummed in understanding. “I suppose I should.” 

Trixie ran over to the group. “Hey, um, I just remembered,” she told them, “I don’t think anything’s gonna happen, but I left my inhaler in the car. Can you go get it, pretty please?” 

Naven and Rick exchanged a look. “Do you know where it is in the car?” Naven asked. Rick and Trixie shook their heads. Naven sighed. “Rick, come with me, we’re looking through the car together. Guile, you stay and watch the children for a bit.” 

“Wha- Me?” Guile stammered, “But I can’t take care of kids!” However, Naven and Rick were already gone. 

It was two minutes. Two minutes, and then they’d be back. Guile just had to last two minutes. Two minutes where solely he kept a group of kids from scraping knees or breaking legs or _bursting into flames-_ He took a deep breath and stimmed by messing with the cuffs of his sleeves to calm himself down. He was almost certain that last one was impossible. Almost. 

“Are you alright, Mr. Manning?” Trixie asked. 

“Children can’t randomly combust, can they?” 

“No?” 

“Then, yeah. I’m okay.” 

“You want to come play with us?” She asked with a smile, tugging his sleeve. 

Sylvie turned to them with a grin from a few feet away. He yelled, “Yeah Guile! Come play with us!” 

“No, I have to be the responsible adult right now,” Guile yelled back, “I can chase you all around like a crazy person when Naven and Rick get back.” 

“Ah, okay!” 

Guile sighed. At least the kids understood. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard. He sat on a nearby bench. Here, he could watch them all here! No they couldn’t wander off and get lost, and he’d be able to see if anything went wrong. 

The first minute went by without any trouble, although his anxiety over watching the four made it seem unbearably long. He started to relax finally, letting the activity to tune itself out slightly so it didn’t feel so overwhelming. Then, he heard Trixie’s voice out of the buzzing laughter of the group. “Come on, Sylvie! Even Feenie got up!” His heart skipped a beat. Got up what? Guile looked up to see Molly, Phoenica, and Trixie all giggling on top of the monkey bars, and Sylvie trying to pull himself up through two rungs, his legs kicking back and forth. 

Guile jumped up, his hands flapping a little. What did he do? Should he yell at them to get down? But what if that startled them and someone fell? He began to run towards the monkey bars. Screw thinking things through, he worked best when he made a sudden decision. 

Sylvie pulled himself through the rungs finally, both legs precariously perched on one side of the bars as he repositioned his hands. 

“No, you wanna sit like this,” Trixie advised, showing him how she was balanced on top of the bars. 

“Okay,” Sylvie agreed, lifting one leg up. 

Guile yelped as he reached them just a little too late as he watched Sylvie’s other leg slip from bars, the boy trying in vain to grab onto something or somebody to save him from falling. “Sylvie!” he and the girls cried out in shock. Guile knelt down and lifted Sylvie back off the ground. “You alright?” Guile asked Sylvie, his usually monotone voice tinged with fear. 

“My mouth hurts,” Sylvie groaned. He put a hand to his lips for a couple seconds, and when he pulled it back there was blood. 

“Oh God,” Guile inhaled sharply, “Sylvie, open your mouth.” 

Sylvie did as instructed. Guile cringed as his suspicions were confirmed. “Okay, you can close it now,” Guile told him, his voice wavering. 

“It tastes gross,” Sylvie complained, “And it hurts a lot.” 

Guile laughed nervously, trying to play it off despite knowing he couldn’t. “Hey, so, Sylvie! These aren’t your adult teeth are they?” 

Sylvie’s eyes went wide. “Did I lose a tooth?” Sylvie screeched. 

“Kind of?” Guile confirmed. 

Guile watched as Sylvie looked at the ground in shock, undoubtedly darting his touch around his mouth until he found the gap. Sylvie huffed in both frustration and relief finally. “That was not an adult tooth, thankfully.” 

“C’mon, let’s- here-” Guile brushed his hands across the ground “-Let’s find it.” 

“Alright,” Sylvie agreed. After a few seconds, Sylvie lifted a small, white object off the ground. “Found it!” he shouted, holding it up in the air victoriously. 

“Now you can get money from the tooth fairy,” Guile smiled slightly, ruffling Sylvie’s hair. The moment was interrupted by a sniffle, and Guile looked up to see Trixie, still seated on the monkey bars, her little hands hidden by long sleeves drawn up over her mouth, as tears streamed down her face. 

“I’m sorry!” she sobbed, “I didn’t mean for you to fall!” 

“It’s alright, Trixie,” Sylvie reassured her with a thumbs up, “I’m fine! I mean, my mouth kinda hurts and there’s blood, but I’m fine!” 

Trixie continued to cry. “Mr. Manning, please don’t be mad! It was an accident, I promise! Please don’t get me in trouble!” 

Guile sighed, trying to think of what to say but drawing a blank. He’d just go with whatever felt right, he guessed. “Look, kid. I’m not angry. In my life, I’ve done many things I’m not proud of, and I’ve found that when the things that you’ve done wrong are haunting you, someone else being mad at you makes it ten times worse, and I don’t want to be that person that makes things worse. I’ve been that person enough times, I think. Look, what I’m trying to say is, I know you’ve learned from this, and I know you feel genuinely bad for what happened, so I don’t see the need to get you in trouble.” He heaved another breath, hoping that his statement had the effect he meant it to. He began messing with the cuffs of his sleeves again. 

“What in the shadow realm happened here?” Guile heard Naven yell from behind him. 

Guile spun around. “Uh-” he stuttered out dumbly, “Uh-” he felt his arms fall to his side as his gaze fell to the ground. 

“Check it out,” Sylvie called to his brothers, holding up his tooth, “I fell down and knocked a tooth out!” 

“It’s my fault I’m sorry!” Trixie bawled, saying her words so quickly and messily that it came out incoherently. Molly and Phoenica put their hands on Trixie’s shoulders to comfort her. 

“You knocked out a tooth?” Rick screamed, rushing over to Sylvie. 

“Yeah!” Sylvie repeated. 

“Girls, get down from there!” Naven told the three still on the monkey bars, “You don’t want to fall either.” Molly and Phoenica scurried off, muttering their compliance as they did so. “Rick, can you help me get Trixie down?” Naven asked. 

Rick nodded, stepping over to Naven, and helping him carefully drag Trixie off the bars and gently set her back onto the ground as she cried. She hugged Rick after being placed down. “I’m sorry Mr. Shades, it wasn’t on purpose, I didn’t think he would fall!” She coughed a couple times between sobs. 

“Relax, you make it sound like you pushed me,” Sylvie chuckled, “I fell. That was on me.” 

Naven turned back to Guile, who still had his eyes glued to the ground. “Guile,” Naven said. 

Naven’s tone was gentler than he expected, but Guile still couldn’t help but feel like he’d failed. “I told you, I’m not good with kids,” Guile muttered. 

“Guile, are you okay?” Naven asked, “Are you crying?” 

Guile couldn’t deny the warm tears streaming down his face, but he could look away and not answer. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. 

Naven laughed. “Guile, don’t be silly. That could’ve happened under any of our watches!” Naven pointed out, thoughtfully adding, “In fact, it was probably best that it was you. You were so calm- or at least you were before we got back -And look at Rick and I! We’re panicking and we weren’t even there!” 

Guile nodded softly, looking back up at Naven as he wiped away his tears. “Thanks,” he murmured. 

“Don’t mention it,” Naven replied quietly, with a wink. 

“Don’t tell Sylvie I was crying,” Guile requested quietly. 

“You have my word,” Naven promised. He turned back to the others, where Rick was hugging back the still tearful Trixie, a little teary eyed himself. Trixie was still sobbing out barely cohesive apologies between coughs. “Here, dear,” Naven said, handing Trixie her inhaler, “If you need this, use it.” 

“Thank you,” Trixie hiccuped, and then coughed again, before taking two puffs from her inhaler. She sighed, finally calmed down. Rick wiped away the last of her tears. 

“Hey! You said that when my brothers got back, you’d chase us around like a crazy person!” Sylvie reminded Guile, pointing a finger at him. 

“Haven’t you had enough excitement for one day, kid?” Guile asked. 

“No,” Sylvie insisted, “You’re a monster who wants to eat us now.” With that, he took off running. 

Molly followed, yelling “Beware the Guile monster!” Giggling, Phoenica ran after her, and Trixie, forgetting about her sorrow, dashed off after her. 

Guile sighed, smiling nonetheless, and stormed after the kids. “I’m a monster and I’m going to eat you!” he cried out as quietly as a shout can be. 

“Bad with children, hm?” Naven hummed so only Rick could hear. 

Rick laughed. “If only he could see what we see,” Rick sighed as he watched the kids laugh, yell, and cheer as Guile played with them.


End file.
